1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of plotters and, in particular, to a media stripper mechanism for a plotter which separates the media from a supporting surface within the plotter and guides the media away from such supporting surface.
2. Description of Related Art
It is common practice in the use of plotters to provide tracings in a variety of colors. These multicolor plots are often accomplished by having the media pass several times through the plotter, once for each color. This is generally accomplished by rolling the media onto a takeup roller during a single color plot, then winding the media back onto the original roll for use during a second color plot. After subsequent color plots, the media is rewound to be finally color plotted and taken out of the plotter. The final plot and take out follows the same previous media passes, except that during the takeoff the media is cut transversely and lengthwise, if necessary. While the same media pass is used, the media cannot be allowed to roll up onto the takeup roller. In prior art devices, this final takeout function was accomplished by by-passing the takeup roller and either pushing or pulling the media by hand or by a separate drive or pull mechanism out of the plotter since a suitable mechanism was not available for stripping or peeling the media from the takeup roller and guiding and redirecting it out of the plotter.
Thus, it is a primary object of the present invent to provide a media stripper mechanism for a plotter.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a media stripper mechanism for a plotter which selectively strips or peels the media from the takeup roller.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a media stripper mechanism for a plotter which is able to both strip media from a surface and direct the media into a preselected direction.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a media stripper mechanism for a plotter which is compact, rugged and low cost.